Birthday Surprises
by NikkiWeasleyPotter
Summary: Draco's birthay. Nobody remembers. Will this be his worst or his best birthday ever? Please rewiev -OOC-


Birthday Surprises

Today is my birthday. Not.

There is no one to celebrate with me. My dad is in Azkaban, my mum has been sick ever since he left, and Aunt Bella died. The Second Wizarding War finished just month before, and almost every person out there is happy. Except Death Eaters, of course.

I'm happy, too. Only thing is that I have no idea what to do now. Dad was always saying that I will be a Death Eater and there was no other option. And now I am lost.

There is no point lying in bed, so I got up and went to the bathroom. I heard a tapping at the window of the hotel where I was staying because I lacked the strength to stay in our house alone. I went to it and saw the big brown owl with a letter tied to his leg. I took the letter, giving the owl a cookie I found in my jacket pocket, wondering who sent it. I saw the crest of Hogwarts emblazoned on the letter, confusing me further. The letter was addressed to me so I opened it hastily. It read:

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

Since your most recent year of education was quite poor quality, we have decided that you must repeat it. If you wish to repeat the year, send me an answer by August 20. A list of books and other necessities are on the second paper.

Sincerely, Professor Minerva McGonagall

I could not believe it. After all, this gave me both another chance to do better and another year to decide what to do with myself.

I immediately wrote a reply expressing my acceptance and my happiness at the prospect of returning to Hogwarts. Afterwards, I quickly changed my clothes and went down to breakfast. I was in a Muggle hotel; I believe that anyone with the surname Malfoy is not welcome in the magical world. I decided to visit my mother in St. Mungo, where nobody can ban me; I have to go there.

I got there and saw that my mother's condition was getting worse. She did not even remember my birthday. In an even worse mood, I went to a bookstore and met none other than Harry Potter.

"Hey what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hmmm... I could ask you the same. Buying a book, obviously," I answered.

"Me, too."

"Hey Harry, did you get letter from Hogwarts?"

"No, but Ron did. Something about repeating last?"

"I got it. I guess you will get it, and Hermione as well."

"Hermione? Not Mudblood?"

"No. I want to start over, without my parents' prejudice."

"Okay. So I will see you in September? On the Hogwarts Express? Oh, by the way, how is your family?"

"Bad. My mum is sick, dad is in Azkaban. Everything has gone to hell in the last month. And much worse, my mum did not even remember that today is my birthday. No one has."

"I'm sorry. Happy birthday from me, if that means something."

"Thank you. And see you at September the 1st."

I turned around and walked away. Okay, that was weird. Harry Potter talked to me and wished me happy birthday, even after I almost killed him and his friends last month.

I came back to the hotel, and found one more owl at the window. It was from Pansy. I haven't heard word from her one month. What could she possibly want?

Hello, Draco

I know I haven't written to you in a long time, but I miss you.

Today is your birthday, so, happy birthday. I was thinking if you have some free time, we could meet. Just you and me, if you want. Send me a reply as soon as you get this. I really want to see you.

Your Pansy xxx

She remembered! I can't wait to see her, I miss her too.

I put on my best clothes and Apparated in front of a cake shop. I easily spotted her. She was wearing green top and jeans. Simple but great.

"Hi, Draco, I missed you so much," she said with a smile. I hugged her. It was nice feeling, having somebody to hug.

"Hello you too. I'm really glad that you remembered my birthday."

"Of course I have. I had to listen to you every year talking about your presents and cake and everything."

"Yeah, right."

We sat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and talked for hours. During the war, her parents died, and she was alone, like me. It was getting late so we began walking to the Leaky Cauldron before she stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"I have to tell you something. I still love you. I always did. No matter what you did. I loved - love you," she said, smiling.

"Oh. I, I... don't know what to say." I was surprised

"Say what you feel about me."

"I don't know. I need some time to think about that. About everything."

"Okay, tell me when you make up your mind," she said and started to walk away.

"Wait, Pansy. Don't go. I think... I think that I love you too. I need someone to love, I need someone to kiss, to hug. I needed a friend, and you were always there. And you are the only one that remembers me."

She stepped closer and I pulled her to me and put my lips against her lips. It was different than every other kiss I had. It was like there was nothing but two of us. At that moment I knew that she is the one.

This was my best birthday. I don't need anything else. Not money, not status, nothing but her.


End file.
